CCS After story The heartless one
by flogger
Summary: this story is about a sligtly older Sakura and her relationships with everyone. I won't give away the main pairings for this one. You'll have to read to find out. A bit of twisted and perverse humor in this one guys but nothing to crazy. Maybe some strong language an brief nudity. Maybe...
1. Sakura Petals

CCS The after story.

Story, of the heartless one.

Written in 2013. I do not own ccs or it's characters I am simply a fan writing what she wished could have happened but never did and never will. Sigh~ Anyway onwards with the story!

Sakura was now in her second year of middle school. She was taller, smarter and a bit more powerful with her magic than she was before. Sakura was staring at herself in the mirror in the girl's locker room. She examined her face. I'm still a bit too child like. She thought to herself as she cupped her round cheeks with both hands. She dropped her hands to her sides and examined the rest of her body. Her light brown hair now touched her shoulders. She had decided to start growing out her hair so that when she entered high school she could have long flowing hair like Tomoyo and her mother did. Sakura had nice curves but she was still completely flat chested. She frowned at her chest and subconsciously and patted down that area. Tomoyo's laugh, bring Sakura back to reality.

"Don't worry Sakura they'll grow" Tomoyo smiled at Sakura tenderly. However Sakura could only notice Tomoyo's set of C cups.

"Yeah, you're right Tomoyo ." Sakura put her left hand behind her head and giggled nervously. A sign that often meant she was slightly embarrassed. Tomoyo noticed Sakura's embarrassment and decided she should do something.

"You know Sakura they say if you rub them they'll grow." Tomoyo said this as she walked directly behind Sakura she put both her hands round Sakura's front as if to give her a hug from the back but instead she rubbed her hands in circular motion on her chest area.

"To-To-TOMOYO!?" Sakura screeched as she tried to wiggle away from Tomoyo's grasp.

"Stay still Sakura I'm trying to help you to get them to grow." Tomoyo said calmly as a few giggles escaped her. Sakura could feel her face get hot from the embarrassment.

" CLASS PRESIDENT DAIDOUJI!?" Tomoyo stopped her harassment to merely look at the person calling her.

"Yes?" She responded as if having her hands under another girl's shirt in the P.E locker room in front of other class mates wasn't scandalous at all. In fact the tone in her voice could almost imply that this was a normal and uneventful thing.

"Just what do you think you're doing to Kinomoto-san!?" The girl who was confronting Tomoyo was the vice president Watanabe Aishiko. Her short brown hair seemed fizzled and her expression was a mixture of being confused and upset. Her deep-set brown eyes seemed to search Tomoyo's face for the answer to her question.

"I'm trying to help her grow." The noise that Sakura did not take notice in previously suddenly became quite known to her now. Do to Tomoyo's serious answer the room had turned dead silent.

"Ah, I see."Aishiko said with an empathetic look on her face. Sakura snapped immediately back loudly.

"DON'T JUST EXCEPT THAT!"

====================Later on that day==================

"Come on Sakura you're not still sulking about what happened in P.E are you?" Tomoyo said smiling brightly at Sakura. Sakura let out a "hmmph!" and turned her head from Tomoyo's view. As she did she immediately noticed the looks of most of the male student's. They were all gazing at Tomoyo with love struck eyes. She even saw some female student's looking at Tomoyo admiringly.

"Sakura, come on I only wanted to tease you a bit." Tomoyo's sweet smile was all she needed to use to crumble Sakura's wall. It was like being told that Tomoyo was a dangerous dog but then seeing her as nothing more than a cute puppy. That was Tomoyo's greatest tactic. Sakura sighed lightly and smiled back at Tomoyo.

"Yea, yeah, whatever." Sakura made sure not to look back at Tomoyo since she would surely use her sweet smile attack on her again. Tomoyo hooked her arm around Sakura's, as they walked down the school hallway. Sakura couldn't help but notice all the eyes that seemed to fall on Tomoyo. Sakura took a good look at her best friend. Tomoyo had beautiful long wavy hair that flowed behind her as she walked. Her skin was pale and clear like a porcelain dolls. Her smile was sweet and gentle. Her eyes were kind and wise. Tomoyo was definitely beautiful but it didn't just end there. Tomoyo had good grades she was class president and she had the voice of an Angel. Tomoyo could almost be seen as perfect if it wasn't for her slight perverse ways. Those perverse ways that usually targeted Sakura. Sakura shivered at the thought of some of the things Tomoyo has done to her publicly. Tomoyo noticed Sakura's shiver.

"What's, wrong Sakura are you cold?" Tomoyo asked with some concern in her voice. Sakura lifted her hand in front of her as she smiled nervously.

"No. I was just thinking of something unpleasant." Sakura could feel a sweat drop coming as she giggled nervously.

Tomoyo unhooked her arm from Sakura's.

"Well, this is where we part ways Sakura I wish I could go home with you today; but I have that student council meeting today." Tomoyo sighed heavily.

"Don't worry about it Tomoyo." Sakura said cheering her friend up. "Toya and Yukito are picking me up today. They both have a college break and decided to come home to spend time with us like they used to before they moved to their apartment." Sakura could barely hold in her excitement it had been 2 months since she last saw Toya and Yukito. They came to visit every chance they had and she called them once every Friday.

"That's great! Guess we're having a get together this weekend?" Tomoyo seemed to share Sakura's excitement now. Sakura nodded in reply." AH~ I can't wait to see everyone!" Tomoyo hurried into the opposite hallway waving goodbye to Sakura. Sakura waved back.

"See you tomorrow!"

Sakura hurried out of the school. She rushed by the crowed of student's. She could hear girls giggling and talking about 2 cute guys in the school entrance. Definitely Toya and Yukito were already there. She smirked at the thought of what a letdown it would be if she told those girls they were TOGETHER! A short sputter of laughter escaped her as she reached the front gate. There they stood side by side. Sakura's smile could have lit up the world at that moment. For a moment they stood at the school entrance exchanging the normal greetings and play fighting that they all were so familiar with. To Sakura this was the most precious of moments that she would cherish. As they began to walk down the park strip that was full of cherry blossom trees on both sides Sakura picked up on a strange wind. Her laughter faded as she began to sense something. Yukito also halted in his tracks and exchanged worried looks with Sakura Toya was a bit late to realize something was wrong. Toya followed Yukito and Sakura's gaze straight ahead of them.

The wind suddenly picked up with great force making the sky rain cherry blossom petals. The wind was so chaotic that it made impossible to see anything ahead of you; Sakura heard many female squeals all around her. No doubt if it wasn't for the people around here Yue would have definitely made his presence known. Sakura could feel this presence all around her. This power. This was unlike anything she had ever felt. The wind finally calmed. Yukito and sakura exchanged glances once more. Yue was most likely telling Yukito what to do if something went wrong Toya stood in a defensive pose. There in the distance where Sakura had felt the presence was a figure crouched down on the floor. The figure stood up and it was evident that it was a teenage girl with long light brown hair. They all stared at her back as she tried getting petals out of her hair unsuccessfully. They all stood there like stone statues. Sakura could hear the indistinct chatter all around her. The girl turned her head and looked straight into Sakura's eyes. These eyes were familiar. The beautiful emerald green eyes that stared back at her. These eyes that were looking into her eyes, were her own. Sakura was looking at Sakura.

===================Story of the heartless one!==========

So, yeah this is the first chapter I hope everyone enjoyed it! ^-^ I'm well aware of my horrid grammar and so I am ready for YOU GRAMMAR NAZIS! Come and get me! Lol Even if my writing sucks I just hope you were able to enjoy it. I'll update ASAP when I can! Cliff hangers kill me too.


	2. Sakura to Sakura

Chapter 2: Sakura to Sakura

Sakura was holding her breath and clenching her hands. The girl in front of her looked much older than herself. (16? No 17? Maybe? ) Sakura's thoughts were trying to figure out logically what was going on. The older Sakura turned to face them, she smiled brightly and walked over to them. Sakura couldn't seem to take her eyes off of her. Then again she was more intensely concentrating on the older Sakura's boobs! They were big! Probably a C cup like Tomoyo, maybe even bigger! Sakura heard a giggle. She released her breath. Sakura had no idea she was still holding her breath for so long. She didn't even notice her older self standing right in front of her. Sakura finally looked towards Yukito and Toya. Their facial expressions were something like amazement, mixed with some other emotion Sakura couldn't quite figure out.

"Hello, Yukito, Toya, and mini me." Her voice was clear and mature. Sakura couldn't help but to admire the sound. Her voice was pleasant to the ears." And of course you as well Yue." She looked directly into Yukito's eyes as if being able to see Yue from within. Her tone when she spoke to Yue was somewhat different however. It had a tone of mischief behind it. Yukito seemed to be blushing fiercely as she stared into his eyes. She broke eye contact with him and turned to Toya. Before she could say a word Toya began to ask his questions.

"Who are you and what do you want with my little sister?" Toya's eyes were intense as he stared her down. Her facial expression became surprised but she busted into laughter almost simultaneously. She wiped her eyes of tears.

"I AM YOU'RE LITTLE SISTER!"She retorted." I guess I'll talk to you since everyone else seems to have their tongues tied." She took a deep breath. "I Am Sakura from the future and I have come here to request everyone's help with a matter that's taking place both in the future and also in this timeline."Her tone was serious and her eyes went cold for only an instant."However!" She said cheerily."Let's go to a café!" Sakura was beyond confused now. There was obviously a very important reason as to why she would time travel into the past and yet… she wanted to go to a café first? Something didn't feel right. Sakura examined her future self. She was much taller than she was now her hair was long and beautiful. Her eyes seemed to take on the same quality as Tomoyo's. But the part she was most interested in was…. Her bust size. Sakura felt as though she had somehow won something but wasn't sure what. Her older self smiled down at her. She picked up Sakura's hands and placed them over her breast.

"You see no padding at all that's all me. You can squeeze them if you want."Without a second thought Sakura squeezed her breast lightly. After all they were her, own breast anyway! Toya interrupted her by karate chopping her hands away from the boobs.

"TOYA!" Sakura shouted sourly at her brother.

"This is a public place, you idiot!"Toya snapped. Sakura pouted but then her excitement for the future only clouded her mind with a flurry of fantasies running through her mind. She held her head high and clenched her fist to her chest as she became starry eyed.

"Are- Are the Boobs really that important?" Toya was sweating at his little sister's reaction to her future self's boobs. He couldn't understand it and he also didn't want to.

"Well, then let's go."Sakura's future self took her hand and smiled brightly as she guided her along. Sakura then began to wonder if it was possible to have a crush on yourself. She quickly retracted the thought since it would only be considered being conceded. " you're treat Toya!"

"yeah, yeah…" Toya answered annoyed. He looked over at Yukito and noticed that his gaze was fixed on the older Sakura the whole time his facial expression seemed worried. Toya couldn't help but to think that Yukito was simply mirroring Yue's concern. Toya put his hand on Yukito's shoulder. Yukito turned to him. "Don't worry we'll get the info out of her at the café… Both of you can stop worrying." They followed behind the two Sakura's silently.

==================== The heartless one!=====================

Sorry everyone I know this was incredibly short! I promise to make the next one much, much longer! I'll be updating soon so don't kill me just yet! As for all you grammar Nazis I am fully ready to feel you're wrath :)


	3. Sakura's Taste

Chapter 3: Sakura's taste.

Toya, Yukito and the two Sakura's sat out in an outdoor café balcony. The scenery around them was a shopping center with lots of people chatting, laughing, eating, texting and just all living out their daily lives. Toya tried to daze off into the crowd of people he saw. Maybe he was just dreaming and the TWO Sakura's in front of him chatting about their parfaits was all just some really wacked out dream. He shifted his eyes in their direction. There they were smiling and chatting with one another like it was a normal thing. Toya sighed and unfolded his arms from his chest. This so called older Sakura had to be an imposter! The fact, that he no longer had magical powers to really tell for sure, frustrated him greatly. He looked over to Yukito. Yukito had not said one word since her (The imposter Toya decided to call her) arrival. Yukito just sat there looking at both of the Sakura's quietly as he sipped his tea. He hadn't even touched his apple pie, cheese Danish, fruit salad or his burger with fries! Yukito would have usually already have eaten all of this and ordered seconds by now but he wasn't even touching his food! Something must be really off here if Yukito was too disturbed to even eat! He took another glance over at Sakura and the imposter.

"Hey, you should taste my peach parfait!" The imposter suggested. Sakura blushed but anxiously took a bite out of the peach parfait her future self held out for her. Her eyes widened with surprise. The peach parfait was much better than her strawberry parfait.

"That's really delicious!"Sakura exclaimed happily.

"I told you, you would like it." The imposter said. "I am you after all." She added.

Toya saw how taken Sakura was by her future- no… by this imposter. Sakura was naturally dense after all. Toya decided it was time for his interrogation.

"So, now that we're here at the café I suppose you're going to tell us about this great threat that's looming on the horizon." Toya's eyes were analytical as he waited for her response. The imposter stared back at Toya's eyes with such coolness that Toya was now completely convince this girl was NOT Sakura. Sakura was a kind and gentle girl she wouldn't even begin to understand what this coolness in this girls eyes meant. Even without his magic Toya could feel the energy in the atmosphere chill slightly. His arms produce goose bumps all over. Sakura and Yukito's expressions changed from relaxed to high alert.

(She must be pretty powerful.) Toya thought to himself as he remembered an old saying. (Let sleeping Gods sleep)Even, with the intimidation tactic, he was not about to let this topic go.

"Spill, you're guts KAIJUU" He figured he would amuse this imposter by calling her what he would normally call Sakura. The atmosphere around them cleared and became normal almost instantly after he said that. The Imposter smiled big and put her left hand behind her head as she slightly blushed in embarrassment.

"Well… you see… um… I was actually just kidding." Sakura and Toya fell out of their chairs. Yukito just sat there with a small smile on his face. It seemed like he was relaxed enough now to start eating as he finally picked up his burger. Toya sighed in relief that things seemed to be less intense; but now Toya wasn't sure if she really was an imposter or if she was indeed a future Sakura.

"Wait, but if you're not here because of something important, then what are you doing here?" Yukito had finally spoken and his question was definitely on everyone's mind. The future Sakura (not sure if she's an imposter anymore) avoided eye contact with Yukito as she answered.

"I ran away from home to a place no one could find me."She added a "Hmph!" at the end of her sentence as if to give Yukito sass, Which was unusual for Sakura. A question mark bubble could almost be visible atop of the three non future traveling people at the table.

"Why, did you run away!?" Sakura stood up from her chair her voice seemed distressed as she asked her question to her future self.

"It wasn't because of anything too serious." She reassured her younger self. "However." She added. "You, can definitely blame a silvered haired cat-eyed angel for it." Future Sakura began to mumble things under her breath. Something, about fairies and star signs, that didn't really make sense to anyone at the table. Yukito raised his hand to the waiter to order seconds.

Toya scratched his head in confusion. Why would Sakura ever give sass to Yukito and why would she run away because of something Yue did? As far as Toya knew the current Sakura adored Yukito and he believed her feelings towards Yue were the same. So what could have possibly happened in the future to have changed that? Toya's deep thoughts were halted by an unusual movement in front of him. At first he couldn't make sense of what he was seeing before, him but the picture quickly came into focus. Future Sakura was kissing present Sakura. ON THE LIPS!

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Toya's face and ears were completely red. Yukito started coughing because he choked on his food. Toya checked to see if Yukito was alright. Yukito was chugging down a glass of water when he glanced over. Toya turned back just in time to see the thread of saliva separate from their bottom lips as they pulled away.

DEAR GOD THERE WAS TONGUE! Toya's realization of this tarnished his perception of his little sister. Present Sakura's face was rosy cheeked and dewy eyed.

"O-Onii-chan…" Her voice was faint. She laid her head on the table and went to sleep instantly. The shock of the kiss was too much for her so her body decided to shut down.

"DON'T JUST GO TO SLEEP!"Toya shouted at the already in deep sleep Sakura. "And, YOU!" Toya averted his attention to the future Sakura. "What were you thinking!?"

"Well, chibi Sakura wanted another taste of my parfait but I had ate it already. She looked pretty disappointed so, I decided to let her have a taste from my mouth." She smiled innocently at Toya and tilted her head cutely to one side.

=========================On the way home====================

Toya carried the sleeping Sakura on his back as they walked home together. Yukito and future Sakura walked closely behind him and chatted about the food at the café.

"Hey, Future Sakura." Toya called her. Future Sakura responded by giving him her attention.

"What should we call you since you'll be staying here a while I guess. It could get pretty confusing calling both of you Sakura."

"Good Point." Yukito agreed.

"weeeeellllll….. I guess you can call me Sake"

"Sake?" Toya and Yukito questioned at the same time.

"Let's just say Sakura's kiss was sweet, warm and numbing like Sake."Her answer left both Toya and Yukito blushing. Toya's perception of his little sister-or better yet in this, case little sisters would never be the same.

============================The heartless one======================

I've been waiting for some grammar Nazis but it seems like there are none around lately LOL.

Anyway I hope you all enjoyed my story so far I'll update as frequently as possible!


End file.
